Nooit alleen
by Sharonneke95
Summary: Jarco en Minna zitten bij de laatste vijf, maar Jarco is dodelijk gewond en Minna weigert door te gaan. Eén ding is zeker, zijn aanvaller zal terug komen. Krijgt Jarco Minna zo ver dat ze hem achter laat? En hoe lang heeft hij zelf nog te leven? One-shot.


Hai!  
Ja, ik leef nog ;) Ik zit met nogal grote Blocks, dus vandaar dat het stil is hier. Sorry...  
Deze heb ik weten te vinden en afgemaakt en ik vraag me af wat jullie ervan vinden :)

De titel en de samenvatting zijn 'onder constructie', dus bij ideeën, laat het me weten! :)

Veel leesplezier :)

* * *

Alles valt te overleven, behalve de dood.  
- Oscar Wilde

* * *

"Nee!" gilde ze. "Jarco!"

"Minna," schreeuwde ik, maar het kwam mijn mond uit als een fluistering. "Minna, ga!" Harder dit keer.

Maar ze luisterde niet. Ze kwam alleen dichterbij en ging op haar knieeën naast me zitten.

"Jarco." Meer zei ze niet. Dat hoefde ook niet. Haar angstige, verdrietige blik in haar ogen maakte duideijk wat ze voelde. Ik was haar anker, haar kans, haar hoop. En ik lag hier op de grond, bloedend.

"Hij komt terug. Ga. Ben veilig."

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

"Ga. Voor mij." Ze moest weg. Haar afleiding zou hem niet lang bezig houden. "Minna, alsjeblieft."

Ik draaide me van haar af toen ik de hoestbui voelde komen. Ik proefde bloed. Immens veel bloed. Ik proefde het, rook het, voelde en zag het. Het gras waar ik mijn gezicht heen had gedraaid kleurde rood. Alles om me heen werd rood. En ik voelde het weer. Pijn. Alles verscheurende pijn. Van mijn tenen tot mijn hoofd. Mijn maag leek te branden. Even bestond mijn wereld uit niets anders dan rood en pijn.

Haar voorzichtige hand op mijn rug bracht me weer terug naar het gras en de bomen.

"Jarco," zei ze nogmaals, rustiger dit keer. Maar ze moest niet rustig zijn. Ze moest weg. Weg van hem. "Minna," zei ik, dringender. Ik stak mijn hand naar haar uit. De beweging ging met een schok door mijn hele lijf, maar ik trok me er niets van aan.

Mijn vingers gleden door haar asblonde haar en over haar bleke gezicht en ze lieten er een bloedrood spoor achter. Ze legde haar hand op de mijne toen die haar wang had bereikt. Mijn gebroken pink protesteerde en weer voelde ik een pijnscheut, maar ik negeerde het. Wat maakte het ook uit? Over een paar tellen stond hij weer hier en dan zou hij zijn werk afmaken. Vluchten kon ik niet meer, daar zorgden de messteken in mijn buik en de diepe snee in mijn been wel voor.

Minna moest hier weg...

Maar eerst was er weer een rode hoestbui.

Toen de wereld weer een beetje stil stond, ik had geen idee wanneer precies die was begonnen met draaien, nam ik haar hand. "Minna, je moet gaan. Hier ben je niet veilig."

"Jij ook niet," bracht ze ertegenin.

"Kijk naar me." Ze keek weg. "_Kíjk_ naar me! Ik ben al dood. Jij niet!"

Ze snikte. "Maar ik wil niet bij je weg.

"Je hebt geen keus," zei ik tegen haar. Ik wilde niet hard klinken, maar de spelen waren nu eenmaal hard. Om te overleven moest je hard zijn. Ik was niet hard genoeg geweest. Maar dat moest Minna nu wel zijn. "We wisten toch dat we niet allebei konden overleven? Dat wisten we zodra onze namen werden getrokken."

Ze knikte en liet nog een snik gaan.

"Je moet hier weg, nu. Dan maak je nog een kans om te overleven. Er zijn er nog maar vier over."

"Vijf," verbeterde ze me.

"Na mij vier. Zie je niet dat je een hele grote kans maakt, nu? Laat die anderen elkaar maar vermoorden, jij kunt je verstoppen tot er nog maar twee over zijn. Je kunt winnen, terug naar huis, maar dat moet je doen zonder mij. Ik weet dat je dat kunt!"

Bij het noemen van thuis zag ik een vlaag hoop in haar ogen verdwijnen, hoop die ik sinds ik hier lag niet kon vinden bij haar.

"Maar je moet mee," snikte ze.

Ik probeerde overeind te komen, maar alles deed zo'n pijn dat het me niet zelf lukte. Met wat hulp van Minna kon het toch. Ik trok haar naar me toe en legde haar hoofd op mijn schouder, zoals ik dat de eerste avond hier in de arena ook had gedaan.

"Lieve Minna," fluisterde ik in haar oor. Ik bleef vergeten hoe klein en jong ze nog maar was, maar daar zittend moest ik terug denken aan toen het thuis onweerde en mijn zusje, dat even oud als Minna was, bang bij me kwam zitten. Mijn zusje was een jaar of drie jonger dan ik.

"Lieve, lieve Minna. Nou luister toch eens goed naar me. Je weet toch dat ik nooit echt bij je weg ga? Ik zal altijd bij je blijven, waar je ook bent."

Ik hield haar op een afstandje. "Dat weet je toch? Je zei het zelf."

De eerste avond in de arena had ze verteld over een goede vriend van haar die gestorven was, maar ze vond dat hij, doordat ze aan hem bleef denken, toch nog bij haar was.

Minna knikte en ze wilde weer op mijn schouder leunen, maar ik liet het niet toe. Haar laten leunen was minder pijnlijk geweest dan haar van me af duwen, maar ze moest weg.

"Minna, je moet nu gaan. Hij komt."

Ze slikte en er rolde nog een traan over haar wang.

Ik drukte een kus tegen haar voorhoofd. "Nou ga en beloof me dat je niet omkijkt. Verstop je tot je bij de laatste twee hoort."

Ze knikte veranderde haar houding, zodat ze aan haar rugzak kwam. Daar haalde ze een mes uit en dat gaf ze aan mij. "Probeer je wel nog?"

Ik nam het ding aan en knikte. Natuurlijk zou ik nog proberen. Proberen hem zo te verwonden zodat hij mijn bijna-zusje niets meer zou kunnen doen. Voor mezelf was het toch te laat.

Minna stond op en met heel veel moeite bleef ik rechtop zitten. Ze snikte nog eens en wreef de met bloed besmeurde lokken uit haar gezicht.

"Ik zal aan je blijven denken." Daarna draaide ze zich om en rende weg, de andere kant op dan waar de laatste beroeps heen was gerend.

Ik zakte weer achterover en wachtte.

Toen ik bijna weer aan het hopen was dat hij me was vergeten, kwam hij terug.

"Waar is die trut heen? Heb jij haar gezien?" Op nog geen drie meter van me af, stopte hij. Hij lachte bruut. "Ze was hier, hè? Je hebt haar nog gezien. Was ze bang? Heb je haar gezegd dat zij de volgende zal zijn!?" Dat laatste schreeuwde hij, waarschijnlijk in de hoop dat Minna nog dichtbij was en hem horen zou. Ik hoopte dat ze al heel ver weg was, veilig.

Hij plofte naast me neer, op de plek waar Minna net zat. "Waar zal ik eens verder gaan?"

Hij keek naar me alsof ik zijn nieuwste kunstwerk was. Een kunstwerk dat hij graag compleet wilde zien.

Hij leunde naar voren, klaar om me nog een keer te steken met het grote mes dat hij in zijn linkerhand hield. Dat maakte zijn eigen borst onbeschermd.

Het mes van Minna had ik nog steeds stevig in mijn eigen hand geklemd en ik bracht het zo snel mogelijk naar boven toe.

Hij schreeuwde en sprong op. Mijn mes hield ik nog steeds vast en ik zag hoe het bloed zich over zijn T-shirt verspreidde. Ik had hem recht in zijn buik weten te raken.

"Jij... Jij..." Blijkbaar wist hij niets passends te verzinnen en dat maakte hem nog woester. "Ik zal jou! En je vriendinnetje na jou! Ik had haar dood een snelle willen maken, maar dat heb jij nu voor haar verziekt!"

Hij kwam weer dichter bij en ik hield mijn mes in de aanslag. Ik was niet van plan hem ook maar in de buurt van Minna te laten, dus ik moest hem goed toe takelen. Hij mocht niet meer weg hier, niet ver in ieder geval.

Hij sprong zowat op me, het mes van zich af houdend, en probeerde me te raken met zijn vuist. Waarom hij niet zijn mes gebruikte was me een raadsel, maar ik was dankbaar voor zijn stomheid.

Mijn arm wist ik tussen mij en hem in te krijgen en ik duwde het weer naar boven.

Hij was snel dit keer, maar ik wist hem toch nog te raken. Mijn mes raakte zijn linkerarm. Niet heel diep, net oppervlakkig, maar hoe meer hij toegetakeld was, hoe beter.

Hij gromde. Het leek wel een wild beest, zulke geluiden maakte hij. En hij wist van geen ophouden.

"Eikel!"

De blik in zijn ogen was meer dan moordlustig. Ik slikte. Dit was het dan, mijn einde. Het hele district zou nu live zien hoe ik dood ging. Geweldig.

Hij greep mijn rechterhand vast en boog mijn pols in een pijnlijke stand. Ik liet het mes vallen en probeerde weg te draaien, in een minder onaangename positie, maar de rest van mijn verwondingen maakten dat onmogelijk.

Gelukkig voor mij liet hij los voor er nog meer schade aan was gericht. Mij best. Ik ga hem niet vertellen dat een pols goed te breken is op die manier.

Hij ging bovenop me zitten met zijn beerachtige lichaam. Ik kreeg geen lucht en probeerde onder hem uit te komen, maar het was onmogelijk. Ik was uitgeput van al die dagen zonder genoeg slaap of eten in de arena en het bloedverlies maakte me nog duizelig terwijl ik lag.

De stomkop had zijn mes laten vallen en begon me met zijn vuisten te bewerken. Een klap tegen mijn kaak, een tegen mijn slaap, een tegen mijn schouder. Of die laatste slecht gemikt was of niet, geen idee. Met iedere slag werd mijn zicht waziger en aan de randen begon ik al zwart te zien. Het moest nu toch bijna gedaan zijn. Het was alleen jammer dat ik hem niet meer had kunnen doen dan die twee steken. Dat zou Minna niet echt helpen.

Minna...

De gedachte aan haar gaf me wat kracht. Ik moest haar helpen! Ik kon haar lot niet aan deze beul over laten.

Hij ging verzitten en ik kon weer adem halen. Ook hij leek buiten adem; blijkbaar had mijn steek hem toch wat meer gedaan dan ik had gedacht, anders had hij zeker weten nog veel langer door kunnen gaan.

Ik greep naast me en voelde iets scherps, kouds, metaalachtigs. Ik greep het vast en boorde het met al mijn overgebleven kracht in zijn nek.

Dit keer was ik sneller dan hij. Hij keek verbaasd toen hij de pijn in zijn nek voelde. Daarna was hij weer kwaad. Hij trok het mes eruit en wilde mijn wapen tegen mezelf gebruiken.

Door de adrenalinestoot die ik had gekregen, lukte het me om weg te rollen. Ik was buiten bereik van de beroeps, maar het leek alsof de wereld opeens alle kanten tegelijk uitdraaide. Mijn zicht was nu helemaal zwart en ik zag allemaal sterretjes voorbij flitsen. Naast me hoorde ik iets neervallen en meteen daarop klonk een kanon. Was het nu echt voorbij? Was dat mijn kanon dat ik had gehoord? Was het zelfs maar mogelijk om je eigen kanon te horen? En als ik dood was, moest de pijn dan niet weg zijn?

Ik probeerde om te kijken, maar ik had geen idee welke kant 'omkijken' was. De sterretjes vermenigvuldigden zich alleen al bij het proberen te bepalen waar ik iets had horen vallen.

Toen schoot er een gedachte door me heen. Als ik niet dood was, want daar hadden de pijnlijke kloppingen in mijn buik me wel van overtuigd, waar was die beroeps dan? Waarom maakte hij zijn werk niet af?

Ik durfde bijna niet te hopen, maar hoe meer tijd verstreek terwijl ik daar lag te wachten en er niets gebeurde, hoe groter die hoop werd.

Langzaam maar zeker liet de adrenaline me in de steek. Geweldig, nu lag ik dus op mijn buik, met mijn steekwond op de vieze bladeren, en zowat al mijn lichaamsdelen lieten me weten dat ze het niet echt fijn vonden om behandeld te worden als oud vuil. Alles deed me pijn. Logisch natuurlijk, maar leuk is anders.

Ik begon mijn zicht terug te krijgen, maar omkijken durfde ik nog niet. Misschien hadden de spelmakers zich vergist en hadden ze mijn kanon al afgevuurd en stond hij daar nog steeds te wachten. Te wachten tot ik vol hoop zou omdraaiden en dan zou hij het net zo pijnlijk afmaken als hij begonnen was.

De zon begon al langzaam te dalen toen ik het had gehad met mijn nieuwsgierigheid. Zo lang zou hij nooit hebben gewacht. Hij was allang komen kijken of ik nog ademde of niet.

Langzaam draaide ik mijn hoofd om en er kwam een lichaam in zicht. En van wie zou die anders moeten zijn dan van hem? Ik slaakte een zucht van verlichting, maar daardoor schoten er pijnscheuten door mijn hele lijf.

Ik probeerde me op mijn rug te draaien, maar daar hield ik snel mee op toen de sterren terug dreigden te komen.

Het werd steeds donkerder en mijn enige gezelschap was niet bepaald gezellig te noemen. Maar ik wist dat zo lang ik hier lag, de hovercraft het lichaam niet op zou komen pikken.

Toen het helemaal donker was, begon het volkslied te spelen. Vandaag had er maar één kanon geklonken en ik wist van wie dat het geweest was, dus ik hoefde niet te kijken om te weten wie er nog in leven waren. Geen beroeps meer.

Net na het moment waarvan ik wist dat zijn foto aan de hemel had moeten staan, hoorde ik heel in de verte een gil. Zou het die van Minna zijn? Ik hoopte van niet. Zij zou nooit zo stom zijn om te gaan gillen in de arena.

Ik bleef luisteren in de hoop meer te horen, of in het geval dat het wel Minna's gil was, niets te horen. Natuurlijk volgde er wel wat. Een kanon. En aangezien het volkslied net gespeeld had, zou ik er morgen avond pas achter komen of het Minna nu wel of niet was. Als ik morgen avond haalde. En ik wist nog niet zeker of ik dat nu wel of niet wilde. Hoe dan ook zou het een lange nacht worden.

Mijn gedachten maalden, slapen kon ik absoluut niet. Ik sukkelde soms wat in, maar dan kreeg ik weer een hoestbui en was ik weer klaarwakker. Hoe lang kon een mens overleven met een fatale steek in de buik!?

Het kanon betekende dat er nog maar drie mensen over waren. Ik telde mezelf niet mee, ik was al verslagen. Minna was er een van. Ik weigerde te geloven dat het haar kanon was geweest. De andere overgebleven tributen waren tributen waar ze wel tegenop kon. Ook al vond ze het maar niets, Minna kon best goed vechten, hoor! Het enige wat ze nodig had, was een mes, ter grootte van haar hand. Ze was snel en wist precies welke plekjes ze het best raken kon om iemand te verwonden. Als ze zich maar over het feit heen kon zetten dat ze iemand moest vermoorden.

Ik schrok op uit mijn gedachten toen ik de bosjes hoorde knisperen. Fijn, dacht ik, daar is de volgende. Ik had geen mes meer bij me en bleef doodstil liggen, in de hoop dat degene die ons kwam bezoeken niet door zou hebben dat ik nog leefde. Al zou ieder mens met een beetje gezond verstand weten dat één van ons nog zou moeten leven, anders waren onze lichamen al lang weg geweest en aangezien het gezicht van mijn kameraad een tijd geleden aan de hemel had gestaan, was ik natuurlijk degene die nog ietwat in leven moest zijn.

Ik hoorde zacht voetstappen naar me toe lopen en hield mijn adem in.

Een stel handen pakte me zachtjes bij mijn schouders en ik werd voorzichtig omgedraaid.

"Jarco?" Hoorde ik zachtjes.

Mijn ogen schoten open. Die stem behoorde Minna toe. Waarom was ze terug gekomen? Ze moest weg, verder! De spelen winnen! Naar huis toe!

Ze omhelsde me voorzichtig. "Jarco, ik was zo bang dat het jouw kanon was! Toen ik zijn gezicht aan de hemel zag staan... Je wil niet weten hoe blij ik was!"

Toen pas leek ze te zien hoe rood het gras om me heen was.

"O, Jarco!" Snikte ze. "Je ziet er niet uit!"

"Dankje," mompelde ik.

"Heb je veel pijn?"

Ik wilde zeggen van niet, maar ik begon weer te hoesten. De hoestaanvallen kwamen steeds langzamer. Was dat een goed of een slecht teken?

Minna zag mijn gezicht vertrekken van de pijn en snikte nog eens. "Het spijt me."

Ik keek haar raar aan en toen ik weer genoeg adem had om te kunnen praten, vroeg ik haar: "Waarom? Je hebt toch niets verkeerd gedaan? Het is niet jouw schuld dat we hier zijn."

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Maar als ik-"

Ze werd onderbroken door een nieuwe hoestbui. Toen ik klaar was, ging ze verder.

"Maar als ik beter mijn best had gedaan, als ik niet die sporen had achtergelaten, als ik had gevochten, dan had jij hier niet gelegen."

Ik greep haar hand vast en schrok er een beetje van hoe veel moeite dat kostte.

"Lieve Minna. Als je ook maar iets anders had gedaan, lag jij misschien nu hier op de grond. Dan was je misschien al dood geweest. Dan waren we beiden nooit zo ver gekomen. Je hebt tot nu toe alles goed gedaan. Je moet nu alleen nog even volhouden."

Een nieuwe hoestbui stopte me. Alles werd weer rood en mijn borst deed pijn.

"Jarco? Jarco! Blijf nu bij me! Alsjeblieft." Hoorde ik Minna snikken. Ik deed mijn ogen weer open en kneep in haar hand. Ik kneep zo hard als ik kon, maar het was zo zachtjes dat ik bang was dat ze het niet voelen zou. Maar ze voelde het en ze keek op.

"Laat me nooit meer zo schrikken!"

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?"

"Je..." Ze slikt moeizaam. "Je reageerde niet meer. En je ademde nauwelijks. Alsjeblieft, ga niet weg. Ik heb je nodig!"

De tranen stroomden over haar wangen en ik wilde mijn hand optillen om de tranen weg te vegen, maar ik kreeg mijn arm nauwelijks van de grond. Hoe lang had ik nog? Het einde kwam steeds dichterbij. Nog even en ik was van deze hel bevrijdt. Maar ik moest Minna nog duidelijk maken dat zij niet op mocht geven. Ze moest nog even. Ze was er bijna.

"Minna, ik kan niet meer. Ik kan niet blijven. En je hebt me niet nodig. Het zijn nog twee tegenstanders. Die kun je wel aan. Ga naar huis en naar je broer. Ga terug en leef. Beloof me dat je gaat winnen."

Geen hoestbui dit keer, dat was zeker weten geen goed teken.

"Maar ik wil niet alleen verder. Ik ben bang."

"Ik ben ook bang, Minna, maar je moet nog eventjes verder. Nog eventjes en dan kun je naar huis, dan hoef je niet bang meer te zijn. Beloof me alsjeblieft dat je gaat proberen."

Ze knikte langzaam. "Ik beloof het."

Ze streelde mijn wang, zachtjes, bang om me pijn te doen en neuriede een deuntje.

Ik voelde me langzaam wegzakken, in slaap vallen, maar ik moest haar nog wat vragen.

"Minna, wil je nog één ding voor me doen?" Ik hoorde mezelf nauwelijks, maar Minna hoorde me blijkbaar luid genoeg.

"Zeg maar, wat je wilt."

Ik slikte even. Het was nu zelfs moeilijk om te praten. "Wil je mij mijn ketting afdoen en die terug geven aan mijn zusje?"

Ik wilde niet dat ze moest wachten tot het Capitool vond dat mijn ketting teruggegeven mocht worden. Dat kon heel lang duren, dat wist ik uit ervaring.

"Na- Natuurlijk." Snikte ze.

Ik keek haar aan en probeerde een bemoedigend lachje maar volgens mij was het meer een grimas. Mijn einde was gekomen.

"Jij wordt de eerste lieve winnares van de hongerspelen."

Ze gaf me een klein, waterig lachje terug en dat was het laatste wat ik zag voor alles om me heen donker werd. In de verte hoorde ik nog een kanon afgaan. Mijn kanon.


End file.
